


Bedtime Stories

by danceswithgary



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Smallville, Stargate Atlantis, The Fast and the Furious, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who might be reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

** _"I've had it with you, Logan! Your inability to obey orders...."_ **

** _Scott jerked angrily at the concealed zipper of his suit, releasing an almost silent hiss as the cooler air of the jet reactivated the sting of the chemical burn underneath. Almost wasn't enough, and the heightened senses of the other mutant aboard picked up the involuntary noise, as well as the scent of pain layered with sweat and the basic essence of the team leader. _ **

** _"Dammit, Summers! You didn't tell me you were hurt!"_ **

** _Re-sheathing the metal claws that had snicked out automatically at Scott's initial shout, the burly man reached out to help the younger man peel the treated leather off, growling at the thought of the dead man who was the cause of the raw flesh marring the slender torso. His thick fingers gently traced the edges of the burn before he turned away to locate the first-aid kit._ **

** _"Logan, wait...." _ **

** _Scott's hand on his shoulder sent a bolt of desire through a body already aroused by battle, the plea in his voice plucking at Logan's core. He reversed direction and stepped back into Scott's personal space, his eyes intent on the face half-concealed by the red-tinted visor._ **

** _"I thought we said this wasn't going to happen, kid?"_ **

** _Scott flinched at the rasping growl, but it didn't stop him from sliding his hand around Logan's neck and pulling him in close enough to taste his snarling lips. Both men, alphas, battled for domination of the punishing kiss...._ **

\---

**"Whoa, Bri, when you told me you had the latest _X-Men_, I wasn't expecting something like this! Where the hell didya find this?" Dom tossed the full-color comic down on the kitchen table in front of his partner. "A person could get to feeling inadequate, if you catch my drift."**

**Shoving the flimsy book in question off the engine schematic he'd been studying, the blond man snickered. "Like you really have to worry, big guy." Looking up, his blue eyes twinkled at the scowling man. "I think it's kinda hot, don't you?"**

**Reaching down with one enormous hand, Dom lifted with a flex of his substantial bicep and brought the teasing man to his feet. "Mutant guys in leather going at it in the back of the coolest jet ever?" The slimmer man grunted as he was reeled in hard against Dom's solid chest. "Hell, yeah." He ground his hips until it was very clear just how much he'd enjoyed the explicit illustrations.**

**Brian grinned and ran his hands over his lover's skull, enjoying the faint rasp of stubble against his palms. A freshly showered and shaven Dom was a sensual treat, but the man who'd spent the day at the garage rebuilding engines and smelled of oil and sweat was sex on wheels. He buried his face in the side of Dom's thick neck and licked, the rumble beneath his lips sending a jolt to his already aching cock. He....**

\---

_"Watcha' readin', Rodney?"_

_The teasing drawl that tickled his ear sent adrenaline spiking through McKay's body, and only years of practice kept his thick, agile fingers steady enough to switch his laptop's display from his potentially embarrassing reading matter to the latest graphs on the output from the generators on the southwest pier. Spinning on the tall stool positioned in front of his usual lab table, the scientist blasted his unexpected visitor with the patented blue glare that sent all lesser beings running for their inadequate lives._

_John Sheppard was made of sterner stuff. He just perched one hip on the edge of the table next to the grumbling man and crossed his arms, his casual grin defying the genius to do his worst._

_Challenged, he launched his offensive. "Unlike certain underemployed members of the military establishment, Major, I have enough tasks to keep me busy 24 hours a day, seven days a week...not that those times are applicable on this planet where the rotation actually corresponds to the ...."_

_Chuckling, the other man conceded the field. "All right, McKay. Point taken...for the ten thousandth time. I was just wondering what had you so engrossed that you didn't hear me asking about the latest widget you wanted me to fondle." He wiggled the slim fingers on one hand in illustration, enjoying the slightly-glazed look the move produced on the scientist's face. He dropped his voice just to see if he could score a tongue swiping across thin, crooked lips, too. "You were breathing a little hard. I didn't realize you had a kink for naquadah statistics."_

_The tongue made its anticipated appearance, as did a slight blush. "Ah well, that. Miko reported a possible virus and I was running through some suspect files and...." His babble halted as lean arms suddenly bracketed him and pressed him back against the lab table in a move guaranteed to take his brain offline. "John...the door...."_

_A loud click announced that Atlantis had listened to John's unspoken command, just as she always did for her favorite son. Pressing forward, John dipped his head until his lips were just a few inches away from his goal. "You know how much I like things that go fast. When you make a copy of your 'findings,' Doctor McKay, send me one, too. I'll add it to my collection."_

_The genius proved that he was indeed just that, and simply nodded. After all, his mouth was otherwise occupied._

\---

Clark watched as Lex leaned back in his desk chair and chuckled, his pale hand lifting to sweep back over his smooth skull in a familiar move. The latest story had obviously amused him, and Clark felt a warm glow at the thought that he'd been able to provide a little distraction for his overworked friend. He just wished he were in there with Lex, instead of standing outside looking in with his x-ray vision. He palmed his hard cock at the thought of leaning over Lex's shoulder and pointing out his favorite parts of the fanfics he'd been writing and posting on his LJ account for the last few months, maybe even asking for advice on how to make that final leap into 'NC-17' territory. With a final press, he rearranged himself for a fast trip back to the loft, ready for some relief as he indulged in a few of his fantasies. He just wished he could somehow figure out how to confess to Lex whose LJ it really was.

\---

Closing his laptop, Lex rose slowly and stretched, hissing a little at the extra pressure against his already strained zipper. That latest story had been different, with the story inside a story inside a story twist...and actually nudging closer to actual porn. He had to admit that it wasn't the writing that turned him on as much as the thought of who was posting it. There were times that Lex wanted to make some offhand remarks about his reading preferences, just to see if Clark would get the hint and take his writing...and other activities to the next level. He sighed and headed for his lonely bedroom, wondering if a lecture on IP logging...and how simple it was to track down online posts...would do any good.

**Author's Note:**

> (SV/SGA/TFATF/X-Men Crossover)


End file.
